1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for propping-open doors and, more particularly, to a device which is releasably engageable with a conventional butt door hinge for maintaining the door in a propped-open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of situations which require that a hinged door be maintained, at least temporarily, in a propped-open position. These situations may include, inter alia, child safety and/or observation, room ventilation, room cleaning in hotels, motels and hospitals, and furniture moving. Floor-supported wedge type devices for the purpose of propping-open hinged doors that would otherwise close due to spring tension, wind, gravity, or other causes, are known in the prior art.
In instances where the floor surface is slippery or the floor to door bottom height is irregular, a wedge type door stop may have to be repeatedly readjusted or may even be impossible to use. Furthermore, such devices commonly cause damage to the bottoms of laminated doors as well as scuffing and/or scratching of floor surfaces.
An advantage exists, therefore, for a door prop device which will enable a hinged door to be maintained in a propped-open position without damaging either the door or the floor, and which will properly function irrespective of the slipperiness of the floor and the spacing between the door bottom and the floor.
Another advantage exists for a door prop device which will function on doors which pivot on vertical axes, horizontal axes or any axes orientations between vertical and horizontal.
A further advantage exists for a door prop device which is rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and simple to use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a door prop device which will enable a hinged door to be maintained in a propped-open position without damaging either the door or the floor, and which will properly function irrespective of the slipperiness of the floor and the spacing between the door bottom and the floor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door prop device which will function on doors which pivot on vertical axes, horizontal axes, or any axes orientation between vertical and horizontal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door prop device which is rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and simple to use.
Still other objects and advantages will become apparent in light of the attached drawings and written description of the invention presented hereinbelow.